


Average Coffee Shop AU

by ghostiprince



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiprince/pseuds/ghostiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi is working a closing shift and finds, according to him, an angel. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old drabble I did.....I'm so sorry..;;

Lavi could recall with perfect detail the first day he had laid eyes on that tall, fair skinned beauty. It had been late in the evening on a slow Tuesday, and Lavi was expected to close the coffee shop since he had received the latest shift. By then he had cleaned up all the tables and counter space with a strong disinfectant, so he hung up his apron and decided to muck around for the last ten minutes before closing—it didn’t look like anyone was going to come in at this hour. Lavi was leaning against the back counter, hunched over the smooth surface, drawing a jellyfish in the steamed milk of a freshly made chai tea latte. The fragrance of chai tea didn’t mesh well with the stark stench of disinfectant, but Lavi didn’t mind too much. As he was finishing up a small swirl at the end of the third stinger, the bell attached to the shop door jingled.  
Having not expected any last minute customers, Lavi quickly moved his latte to the side so he could finish his jellyfish up later. Without looking up he greeted the customer and asked, “What can I get you?”  
When there was no immediate response, he glanced up and was stunned into silence; it was as if time had come to a halt, as if for those god given few seconds the whole world stopped rotating all together—everything seemed to cease to exist all at once. Lavi wondered if he had died and gone to heaven because he would of sworn he was face to face with an angel. Despite being tall with a lean build, the stranger had a very feminine face; on top of that, the stranger had soft looking, fair skin and long obsidian hair that fell to the lower back. Lavi would have thought the stranger to be a girl at first, until he heard—with his very own ears—them speak.  
"Just get me a double espresso," growled the stranger in a tenor voice.  
Out of habit Lavi replied with a wink and a smile, saying, “Sure thing, beautiful.” He then turned to the back counter to get the order, not even realizing his mistake.  
Since he had started working at the coffee shop, the ratio of female to male customers had spiked; at first it had been a one to one ratio, and now it was like a six to one ratio—honesty it was probably his flirtatious nature and actions that had upped the female inhabitance. According to his boss it was because he was quite the looker so, by order of his boss to get more customers, he had gotten into a habit of replying in a flirtatious manner to reel in the female customers.  
In exactly seven minute Lavi finished the order, and turned to give it to the stranger. Then he had a moment of realizing he never asked for the customer’s name. That was the best part of his job, being able to ask people for their names without being awkward about it.  
Flashing his trade mark grin, he asked, “So what’s your name?”  
The stranger glared up at Lavi, and grumpily replied, “Kanda Yuu.”  
Kanda then snatched the double espresso from Lavi’s hand, and left the shop. Lavi was left pondering what the cold attitude was for; maybe a bad day? He sighed, figuring that he’d never know, and looked at the clock. It was closing time on the dot, so he grabbed his half finished, jellyfish decorated latte, and locked up for the night.  
Outside was pleasantly cool compared to the ever heated coffee shop, no thanks to all the coffee constantly brewing. Honestly Lavi preferred cooler weather instead of the blazing heat; he like wrapping up in a blanket, and sipping hot coco while watching some lame movie. With the latte warming his hands, and his orange muffler wrapped three times around him, Lavi took his first step towards home.


End file.
